1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pyrrolo[1,4]benzodiazepine derivatives.
2. Prior Art
Studies of .gamma.-aminobutyric acid (GABA) and its derivatives or acetylcholine and its derivatives have heretofore been performed in order to supply a drug for treatment of cerebral insufficiency. On the way of these studies, piracetam, namely 2-oxo-1-pyrrolidineacetoamide (GB Pat. No. 1,039,113) was developed, but this drug was not found so effective in fact as to be expected at the beginning.
Further U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,118,396 and 4,369,139 disclose some pyrrolidone derivatives useful in the prevention of cerebral insufficiency.